Crown of the Koopa Queen
by Rheabyn
Summary: All seemed to be going according to plan, until a certain giant turtle stumbles across a certain piece of head-wear. You know what this is. This is my take on the story presented in the now famous comic about Bowsette. Spicy, but not pornographic...yet. Maybe. I'm going to see how this is received. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at fan-fiction. Bowsette for life!


Today was the day.

Months of planning were about to pay off. The dress and tiara had already been acquired. It was the Broodals' idea to take Princess Peach before the rest of the targets to prevent her from catching word of his plans and losing the element of surprise. Bowser reluctantly agreed. However, since they were banking on having the upper hand with that, the actual deed couldn't be carried out by himself, as a seven-foot tall turtle king and stealthy-ness did not go very well together. Nor could they arrive by the luxurious airship he had made for this special endeavor. The plan was to enter the kingdom on foot, have the Broodals infiltrate the castle, and make off with the princess. Meanwhile, Bowser would be waiting nearby to clear any opposition once they had her. The airship would be here soon to scoop them up and make the getaway.

Bowser sighed. He hated waiting. He had waited long enough. This time, he was certain everything was going to work out. Lately, his son had become even more solemn about their many efforts to find his mother not bearing any progress. Bowser knew they were all in vein and couldn't bring himself to tell his son. He needed a mother. And his kingdom needed a queen. Bowser was brash ruler, he knew this. He didn't want his subjects to fear him so, as he truly did care for them in his own hot-headed way. They needed someone like Peach, beautiful and kind, to balance out his bad temper. Why couldn't she just see this? He often thought to himself.

'Once were married, she'll be able to see how much my subjects and her own need us to be together.' Bowser thought.

"Grrr…What's taking those long-eared idiots so long?" he growled to himself under his breathe, putting one of his massive scaly claws over the embankment he hid behind and peered over. Nothing seemed to be happening yet over at the castle.

While Bowser glared in the direction, waiting for something happen, he realized a joyful humming had grown behind him out of the silence. Quickly he turned back around just in time for a small, pink-topped, toad who was carelessly skipping down the path with its eyes closed, to run into his ankle and fall back onto the ground. The contents of the satchel around her arm poured out all over the dirt road. Something small and metallic rolled away from her. He growled down at her as he imposingly lumbered overtop.

"Huh?" the small toad peeped out as her eyes came back into focus, she saw the silhouette of the beastly monster standing over her blocking out the sun. The massive pointed horns and spiked shell, the shackles and breathe that felt like it was air straight from a furnace all made her feel like death itself stood in front of her. She knew this visage all too well. The Koopa King…

"B-b-b-ow-"she started to get out, shaking.

"Just beat it, Toadstool! I'm busy here…" he snapped out at her. He didn't have time to deal with on this kingdom's subjects right now, and the Broodals should have the princess by now. So, he just needed to get her out of here. Without saying a word, she frantically began shoveling her things back into her bag before looking around for something. Bowser could see his airship beginning to approach from the range of hills far away, but there was still no sign of the Broodals.

Just then, a glint out of the corner of his eye caught his attention from the side of the path. Curious, he pinched the metal object between his massive claws and picked it up. It was a crown. But different from the one Peach normally wore; its center was Pink like the Toad's head. But beyond that, it strangely called to him. No reason he couldn't have a spare for his soon to be bride, right? He thought to himself. The toad looked up at it attentively.

"I said, beat it! Before I make you into a soup!" he growled at her.

"But-"she began to say. Bowser responded with a fiery roar. The pink toad ran away with a fearful scream. Not long after, a gang of rabbits carrying a tied-up Peach came running towards the embankment.

"Sir! We got her, but a short mustached-man in overalls spotted us!" one of them exclaimed as they approached. Once again, Bowser growled sharply.

"Congratulations, idiots, you made this whole thing a lot harder!" he yelled at them before grabbing a screaming Peach and leaping up onto the approaching airship with ease.

"You and I need to get changed…" he said to her.

One or two engagements with a plumber later

'What a day!' Bowser thought, sitting down in his cramped quarters while removing his stuffy tuxedo. He was much more comfortable in just his scales.

It was toe and toe with Mario once again. Bowser expected him to try and thwart his plans He always would. If there was anything Bowser knew about Mario, it was his courage and persistence. He would never say it to his face, of course, but he really admired that about the guy. If only he could get him to see that what he was doing was necessary. But this time, Bowser was ready and beat him twice. Well, 'beat' was an operative term at this point. He knew that simply a few cannonballs couldn't keep him down forever, but hopefully he was slowed down enough to keep him from interfering in the preparations. Acquiring all the necessary items from the kingdoms was going swimmingly. This was shaping up to be the most fabulous wedding ceremony in history.

The crown on the desk across the room caught his eye. Twirling it around one of his claws he looked it over. Why was this rinky-dink piece of headgear so important to that little toad? It was bland. No jewels or anything. But if he could take out the pink cap part or re-color it, it might make some nice casual wear, he thought. Out of curiosity, he moved in front of the large mirror, and moved his tree-trunk-like arms to place the crown on top of his bright-red mane.

As soon as he did, there was a bright flash of light, and Bowser fell to the ground letting out a roar. Everything felt like it was tightening, shrinking. Painfully. When the feeling finally subsided, Bowser put his hands out in front of him, his vision still blurry. He mostly felt weak, and off-balanced, as he tried to stand. The room seemed so much larger Once his vision became clear again, he could see Peach staring at him…without any clothes on.

Bowser gasped, Peach doing the same. Then he realized something was wrong. The Peach looking at him had horns… He reached up and the Peach did so as well. He stepped back. This was… his reflection. Turning his head down, two orbs of flesh were quickly covered by golden locks. He went to grab them to cover them, but received a strange sensation that made him yelp. He looked like Peach, but his figure was different. Curvier. And he still had his horns, tail and shell. However, the shell was considerably smaller on his back. He still wore his bracelets and collar, now shrunken to fit Peach's small frame. He began noticing that he was significantly more vulnerable to the elements like this and felt the chill of the altitude, shuddering a bit.

'What the hell is this?' he thought to himself. 'A curse?'

For the first time in his life, Bowser felt embarrassment at the idea of not wearing clothes. He attempted to cover up his breasts and crotch before remembering he was alone and slowly turned around every which way to look at himself in the mirror. As if snapping to attention, he growled and threw the crown off his head and soon quickly grew back into his large turtle-king self. Trying to clear his head, he walked out onto the flight-deck and down into the brig, where Peach laid, shivering. Bowser brought her a blanket before returning to his quarters to turn in for the night.

After he closed his eyes, suddenly he was back having one of his many confrontations with Mario. Except this time, it was as if he was wearing the crown and in the form he had taken earlier. Still stark-naked and feeling embarrassed the entire time. It was so strange to him, this new feeling of modesty for his body. But it was such an incredible feeling, all that sensation and feelings he had. He woke up in a cold sweat, still for some reason feeling strange. Growling, he lumbered out of bed. His foot bumped up against the crown as he made his way toward the door.

'Just for a moment…' he thought, placing the crown on his head. The transformation was less physically taxing on him this time, but he still didn't manage to stand up straight. The feeling of changing was different from before. Instead of being compressed, he felt comfortable. Bowser smiled for moment. It was so relaxing being like this. Once again, he quickly threw the crown off and began to grow back into his original size before walking outside.

Throughout the morning, his thoughts would often return to the crown. How he felt and wanting to feel like that again. He was still feeling ashamed for some reason in his own skin. 'I can't keep doing that…' he thought. 'Once I'm finally married to the princess... These feelings will disappear. But being able to look like her may prove useful in the future should Mario succeed in stopping me…I should get use to the idea of being like that at least.' He justified to himself.

The Koopa soldier read over the list in his hand with a confused look on his face.

"While were in the city you want us to pick up…black high-heel shoes, jewelry like the princess's, a black dress with the following specifications…and black…underwear?" the Koopa trooper read.

"They're wedding presents! Get them while the Broodals are doing their work and bring them back as quickly as you can." Bowser snapped at the men.

"But my lord, these measurements aren't-"The Koopa begins to say.

"I'll have them perfectly tailored later, I need them here as soon as possible! Just bring them to my quarters once you've returned! Now, go!" he yelled. The small group of soldiers ran off to disembark the ship.

Bowser laid in the bed in his quarters, wearing the crown and curled up in his blanket. Every part of him was much more sensitive than usual, as there were much more nerve endings in this skin than his scales. Especially around his breasts and thighs. He felt very vulnerable like this, but even more relaxed. As if the tension that constantly plagued him had vanished. He had to struggle not to fall asleep like this, as he was expecting the men to be back any second.

What would happen if tried to fight Mario like this? Sometimes he would barely escape when fighting him normally. He gasped as his thoughts turned toward Mario. Like this, he was able to see everything that he had done to him in a whole new light. Up against staggering odds, every time, Mario would fight with complete courage. Bowser couldn't describe this feeling. It was like admiration but different. He would show up every time without fail…for her. For Peach. And every single time all she would do is say 'Thanks.'

'Mario…he…he doesn't deserve that!' Bowser thought, in a voice that was unlike his own. 'Ive put him through hell time and time again, and all she does is say thanks!?' He shook his head; the bright curls swishing every which way.

'No. I'm going to marry her and then Mario won't matter anymore…then my people will be happier.'

Bowser set down the crown, and within moments was back to normal. These thoughts…these feelings…were they his own or Peach's? Was the crown making him think like her? 'No.' He thought. If he was thinking like Peach, then he wouldn't care about how Mario gets hurt time and time again…His ego had prevented him from seeing the subject clearly all these years. And just for a moment, he could see things as they were. No, his thoughts were still his own, just as they had always been. Funny how a little bit of perspective works. Bowser wanted to march down to Peach's cell and give her a piece of his mind, but he didn't want to make things too hard for her leading up to the ceremony.

Just as he was still trying to collect his feelings and come to his senses, there was a knock on the door. Instinctively, he tried to cover his massive form with the blanket, before tossing it away with a grunt and shuffling over to the door, opening it a crack.

"What is it…?" He growled at the men. Why couldn't he just ask calmly?! He yelled to himself on the inside.

"We…got what you asked for, Lord Bowser." One of the men sheepishly said. Bowser swung the door open, snatching the bags in his claws before slamming the door. After a moment, he cracked open the door once again and quietly says to them "Good job…" before closing it. After taking inventory, making sure all the items were present, he hastily reached for the crown, but stopped himself.

'Why am I doing this…' he asked himself. 'I'm supposed to be marrying Princess Peach soon. What will she say if she finds out what I've been doing? It must be the crown…it's the one making me do this! Well, I am stronger than some piece of headwear! I am a king!' With a roar, he threw all the new pieces of clothing across the room, along with the crown and moved to the other end of his cabin, beginning to pace back and forth with thunderous, heavy steps.

'But I like being that way.' 'No, I am King Koopa, the mighty.' 'Might doesn't have to come from size. It can come from spirit and determination. Like Mario's does.' 'Mario is insignificant!' 'Then why does he keep beating me?'

The voice in his head jumped between the one he had known and the one that was strange.

'I guess…if I could trick him by looking that I could see…' 'Yea, yea!' He fought with himself, trying to justify his actions. Giving in, he picked up the crown once more and put it on without hesitation. It was becoming even easier on him; he experienced only a slight buckle and remained standing by the end of it. Once he was transformed, he couldn't imagine why he was resisting so hard. Every time there's a new wave of content that washes over him. Quickly he finds all the clothing he had brought to the ship. He slips on the underclothing and earrings. The dress takes a minute to figure out but he is soon wearing that as well. It was a similar style to the dress that Peach normally wore, but more open to allow for mobility and the shell on his back. And it was looser in the chest area for two obvious reasons. He found it was much easier to move around with his assets secured.

Slipping on the shoes, he wobble-stepped his way in front of the mirror. When he saw the figure starring back at him, his jaw dropped, and so did the horned-beauty that looked back at him. His chest pounded several times. He approached the mirror and lightly palmed the image. His image. Or was it… Her image right now? Bowser shook his head, trying to come to terms. This feeling was so overpowering. At least like this…he didn't feel at all like a he. All the feelings were there, thoughts, goals. All still the same. But standing there, in a dress, with a body of a princess, she felt something incredible. She wanted to rip off the crown. This was going too far. But she stopped herself short.

It was okay. Right now, it was all okay.

Besides, she would destroy her new clothes is she changed back now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her reflection with a wide, fanged, grin. This was a new kind of power; the power of insight. And she could tell it was going to make things very interesting.

She took some time learning to shift her weight to walk correctly in the heels and to find the best way to sit. It took all took a good while, but she finally managed to tie her hair into a proper ponytail, if nothing else then to get it out of her face. Most of it was coming naturally to her, but something still wasn't clicking to make her feel completely confident like this. She couldn't put her finger on it. Some crucial, key ingredient to finally cement this form as her own. It seemed like she could just almost figure it out, but it eluded her.

A knock on the door once again. Bowser nearly squealed in surprise, covering her mouth with her small hand. She quickly began to strip off her clothing.

"Lord Bowser…" She tried as hard as she could not to respond as she struggled to get the garments off. "We're approaching the kingdom. You said you wanted to be notified so you could return to the castle before the ceremony?"

After returning to her birthday suit, Bowser removed the crown and waited for the transformation. After a second of nothing happening, her heart skipped a beat, but then the changes began, and she was soon back to a humongous 'he.'

"…Lord Bowser?" "Yes, I heard you!" he snapped at the voice on the other side of the door. He sat back on the ground, rubbing his head. What was happening to him?

One climactic duel and possession later.

It was all going smoothly. Bowser had been able to keep himself distracted enough to get through the ceremony for the most part.

But then he made a mistake. Not with the wedding. He expected there was a good chance that was going to ultimately fail, given that Mario had been hot on his tail the entire time. His mistake came in the form of trying to spare Mario's feelings. Bowser didn't want Mario to be rejected by Peach or be led on once again, so he proposed as well to get her to reject them both. And it worked. But he immediately regretted his decision. He should have just let him figure it out for himself once and for all that Peach didn't care about him. Maybe he was afraid that Peach would say yes? But why?

Then as Peach boarded the Odyssey and began to fly away Bowser saw another opportunity to show Mario where her affections truly lie. Peach was never going to truly love him, if she hadn't returned his affection by now, she was never going to. Peach could never love him. He was her tool. As Mario jumped to try to get aboard the Odyssey, Bowser leaped and grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him back down to the moon's surface.

"Woaahh!" Mario yelled as he was yanked back down.

"Mario!" Bowser yelled. "Just wait a moment…"

"But I gotta get back to my ship! Itsa flying away!" Mario exclaimed.

"Just, wait! Please!" Bowser pleaded. Mario was stunned by his tone and his sincere expression. Bowser directed up to Peach and Mario's view followed.

Peach looked down at the two of them. When it was clear Mario was not going to join her, she shrugged her shoulders and went inside the Odyssey as it flew away from the moon.

"She…she left-a me…I don't believe it." Mario said, slumping down to the dusty grey surface.

"Now that you got her out of harm's way, you aren't needed until the next time. Just like always!" explained Bowser.

"I coulda made it if you hadn't grabbed me, stupid." Mario yells at him.

"If she cared about you at all, she would have come back." Says Bowser.

"She hasa her reasons! I don't save her for a reward. I save-a her cas she's my friend." Says Mario.

"You proposed to her! No one risks life and limb time and time like you for anything less than love!" Bowser points out.

"Well…Bowser…whata you trying to say?! Youa the one who kidnaps her!" responds Mario.

"Yea well…not anymore! She isn't even worth it! She's a stuck-up princess who uses you, and I'm sick of it!" decrees Bowser.

"Bowser, what youra saying…it isn't like you." Mario says, stunned.

"I've learned a lot in the past few days, Mario…" Bowser growls, looking toward the planet.

"Oh, you meana how you stole Toadette's crown and have been turning yourself intoa Peach-Bowser?" Mario asks. Bowser freezes in place.

"What?! How did you know about that!?" Roars Bowser.

"When Ia captured you, I saw your memories!" Mario says with a coy smile. Bowser clears his throat.

"Well…uhm. I say, we use it to get back at Peach together. For always rejecting us AND leaving us behind on the moon! We can make her jealous by making her think you are in a relationship with someone else! For once you'll be the one who's fought for! Aren't you curious what that's like?" Bowser explains to him. Mario begins to storm off.

"No I ama not! So long gay-Bowser!" he proclaims, turning his nose up as he begins to wander off.

"Mario, wait! She doesn't care about you! She never will! She doesn't even deserve you; she can't see your courage for what it is! If…if you help me do this…I'll never kidnap Peach again!" Pleads Bowser. This proposal causes Mario to stop and turn back around.

"How do Ia know you're telling the truth?" he asks.

"I told you, she isn't even worth it to me anymore! I can tell you really do want to know once and for all what Peach's feelings are toward you. And this way, she doesn't even have to be harmed for you to know!" Bowser explains. Mario grits his teeth.

"Fine! But once this little game isa done, you stay outta the Mushroom Kingdom forever, gottit?" says Mario.

"Understood." Responds Bowser, hoisting Mario up onto his shoulder. "Now this, is going to be interesting."

"Uhh… Bowser, I don't know if youa noticed, but we are still-a stranded on the moon."

"Oh my ship is still anchored over by the reception hall. We were never stuck here. Is that what you thought?" explains Bowser. Mario chuckles for moment.

As the ship set sail toward the planet, Mario sat on a crate, kicking his feet and sighing to himself slightly. Peach really did just abandon him there, after everything he did for her… again. It's hard to believe only yesterday he was dead-set on stopping Bowser and now they were working together to get back at Peach. Mario still wasn't sure about all of this. But if nothing else, he needed a ride home…

The door that led into the ship creaked open slightly.

"Are you ready?" a high-pitched voice like Peach's came from inside. Mario hopped off the crate and turned toward it. From the darkness came Bowser, now wearing the crown and in his getup. Mario's jaw dropped. If it wasn't for the shell and horns, he would have never believed it.

"Well? Don't just gawk at me, Mario! Say something! I'm still pretty shy about this, you know!?" Bowser said, turning red.

"You really do looka like Peach…" He said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't compare me to her! I'm a completely different girl! I mean-well you know what I mean." She said to him.

"Well if I canta call you Peach, and if were trying to make her think you aren't you thena you can't be Bowser. So whata do I call you?" asked Mario.

"Call me…hmm. I haven't really thought about it. Call me…Bowsette for now!" she said, striking a little pose.

"Not very different but eh, is okay!" he replied. Bowsette picked Mario up and spun him around, holding him close to her chest and squealing.

"This is going to be so much fun, Mario!" she exclaimed.

"Err Bowser-I mean Bowsette? I canta breathe…hooo!" he said, trying to push himself away from her chest.

As they were approaching the planet, Mario paced back and forth across the bow of the airship, beside himself. Everything that was happening made no sense. It was just another routine rescue; Peach was captured, he beat Bowser and saved her. Just like always. So, what was so different? True, she abandoned him, but surely she had a reason for doing so, he thought. Maybe he had been growing tired of Peach's abuse of his feelings for some time, and hearing is archenemy say it was the push he needed. But this…

He could see 'Bowsette' leaning over the railing some ways away, peering off into the stars. This was a truly unexpected development. Mario couldn't help but stare at her from time to time, feeling something akin to how he would when seeing Peach in danger. It was probably just because she looked so much like Peach. That had to be it. Whenever Bowsette caught Mario looking at her, she stuck her tongue out with a sharp-toothed grin, leaving him blushing. Was this really the same maniacal turtle-monster he had spent all these years fighting against? It was a lot for him to process. But if he could just put up with it for a little while, there would be peace.

Mario thought about all the things he had stopped him from doing over the years. While obviously evil, he did have to admit that Bowser had quite the romantic streak…for a gigantic fire-breathing reptile. If Bowser had just been less violent in his endeavors all these years, and looked a bit less intimidating, would Peach have…? His thoughts were interrupted by the clacking of heels on the deck behind him. He spun around quickly and looked up at Bowsette, who had her hands on her hips.

"You haven't been very talkative …" She said down to him, somewhat sternly. Mario scratched the back of his head and looked away

"Well it'sa just…" He tried to get out.

"You're uncomfortable with this, right?" She finished, hopping up and sitting on the railing nearby.

"A little, yes…" He said coyly. She chuckled for a moment.

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't. But it's still me in here." She explained.

"Thasa the problem, I can't help but think abouta all the times you've tried to kill me!" he blurted out.

"Yea…It's how I am. Koopas, especially ones of my size, have pretty violent tendencies. I'm a particularly mean-spirit. That much is still true. But, it's nice not feeling so angry all the time. It makes everything seem so silly. You can be intimidating without having to rely on big claws or being ginormous!" She said, making a scary face to accentuate the point. Mario had seen Bowser make plenty of frightening faces in the past, but this felt different. It almost felt like it was friendly.

"But oncea this is over…and you goa back to being Bowser, wont you just goa back to be your old self and kidnap Peach again?" Mario asked.

"Hmm, I don't think even if I cut the crown cold-turkey I would have much of an interest in Peach anymore. Buuut, I was kind of thinking I would stay like this for now!" Bowsette decreed. Mario was taken aback slightly.

"You meana you like being like this?" he worked out.

"Sure; it's fun. It's easier to fit into places like this. And like I said, it's nice not feeling so grumpy. Plus, admit it: You think I look pretty like this!" she said picking him up and holding him at eye-level. He blushed brightly again, closing his eyes.

"Say it, plumber-boy…" she sneered.

"Y-youa look very pretty Bowse-Bowsette…" He said, sheepishly.

"Bwa-ha-ha!" she laughed as she lowered him down and got on her own knees, looking straight towards him.

"Mario…I'm going to start making an effort to not be so…bad. Could you find it in you to forgive me? Just for a little bit?" She pleaded to him, with honest eyes. Mario stared at her blankly for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Well…if youa going to makea effort with this. I'lla support you …Bowsette." Mario responded with a stern nod. Bowsette chuckled softly for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes.

Everything fell away for her in this exact moment, all the past frustration she had for him, and even admiration was gone. Instead she felt something new for the man in front of him. It was…care. Genuine care. It wasn't just about tricking Peach anymore, she wanted Mario to see her as something he would save. And she knew that he wouldn't let anything get in his way from saving her, even herself. Maybe that's what she had really wanted all these years, it was so hard to tell right then and there. Bowsette let her eyes close with a deep exhale.

"Thank you…" she said.

"Alright, I can see her now. She's playing tennis with your brother." Bowsette whispered, peering over the hedges in front of her. She and Mario had managed to sneak back into the Mushroom Kingdom after their return to the surface and were finally ready to put phase-one of their 'Make Peach Jealous' plan into action. It was simple, show her that Mario had found someone new and wait for her to react. According to Bowsette, no one besides Mario knew about her transformation, so to Peach it would just look like Mario was dating someone that looked strikingly similar to her.

Bowsette took a reluctant Mario in her arm and walked out into view of the tennis court. Luigi was the first to notice, dropping his jaw with wide-eyes as they came into view. Soon, Princess Peach stopped from serving the tennis-ball and turned to look as well, matching Luigi's expression. It wasn't long before the princess stormed toward them. When she closed in, Bowsette gave Mario a little bump with the side of her hip as if cuing him.

"Oh a, Hello Princess! I woulda like you to meet my new girlfriend-" the Princess paid him no mind as she grabbed Bowsette tightly by the wrist and pulled her away.

"Hey!" Bowsette yelled.

"Were having a chat…Wait here, Mario." Peach said sternly.

"Mario will do what he wants!" Bowsette yelled at her.

"Isa okay, I'll wait here…" Mario said, watching them. Bowsette sighed and pulled her hand away, beginning to follow Peach. When they were in a nearby equipment shed, Peach loudly shut the door and locked it. Turning back, she glared at Bowsette with her arms crossed.

"What are you up to, Bowser?" She asked defiantly. Bowsette gulped.

"Whaaat? I'm not-" she chokingly said.

"You have horns and shackles, It's clearly you. How long have you been wearing that thing?" Peach asked, indicating toward the crown.

"Fine!" Bowsette glared back. "And that's none of your business!" She snapped at Peach.

"You need to take it off immediately and go home! It's not meant for you!" said Peach.

"As if! I'm enjoying myself like this!" responded Bowsette.

"You don't know what you're dealing with! Take it off!" demanded Peach. "You aren't some princess! You're a giant fire breathing reptile. This isn't right!"

"Well you're right about that, Peach…" Bowsette grinned and let a small flame escape her mouth. "I'm not a princess…I'm a queen. Are you trying to say you intend on taking it from me? I may not be as big as before, but you're still no match for me, dolly!" she said, puffing out her chest.

"…What have you done to Mario?" Peach said, changing the subject.

"I haven't done anything to him. You are the one who left him stranded on the moon!" Bowsette pointed out.

"I knew he would find another way back like he always does!" responded Peach.

"Bwa-ha-haa! Give me a break! He did what you needed him to do and so he wasn't part of your concern anymore, at least until the next time you needed something from him. Time after time, you made sure to let me know exactly how you feel about me, but Mario…you've been stringing him along for so long, taking advantage of his feelings. Why?" said Bowsette.

"Mario has a duty to protect this kingdom and its-"Peach began to say.

"You thought that if you told Mario the truth, that you didn't want to be with him, that he would stop trying to save you and the Mushroom Kingdom. Didn't you?" Bowsette said. After a moment, Peach responded with a small nod.

"Ha! I knew it! You've been just using him this entire time, you bitch! He's going to be so much happier with me. At least I know how to respect his courage."

"I never used him! He means so much to so many that I couldn't lose him! What makes you think he's going to be with you, huh? You're just a big, mean reptile! All you've ever done is steal, terrify, and conquer to your heart's content. That's all you are, no matter what you might look like! I don't know what you've done to get Mario to trust, but he's going to get away from your clutches somehow."

"Oh ho. Don't kid yourself, princess. If you think that Mario is in danger, why don't you rescue him? Better yet… let's let him decide what he wants to do!" Bowsette punctuated to Peach as she jabbed into her chest before practically breaking down the door and storming out toward Mario. As she approached she got down to his level once more, looking with determination at his confused face. Peach was in tow, not far behind.

"Mario! It's time for you to choose…no tricks, no games. Do you really want to keep chasing after this woman who keeps using your feelings to her personal gain? Or do you want to come home with me, and help me to understand what it really means to be saved? She doesn't care about you! She practically told me so! You've gone to impossible lengths time and time again for her, and each time she shrugs you off. She might only see you as a plumber who she can call when she needs you to take care of her problems, but I can see your courage and your bravery for what it truly is. You're not just some plumber, you're a hero, Mario! And you deserve so much better. I've been able to see that for so long, but now I can finally say it to you. Let me show you how things should be. If you still want to be with her…you won't ever have to see me again…" Bowsette proclaimed to the mustached man in front of her. Mario could tell by the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes that what she said was the truth. He looked between her and the Princess, reeled back by the weight of his decision.

"Mamma mia…" said Luigi some distance away, softly.

Cupping his own chest, he walked past the pleading Bowsette and towards Peach.

"Mario…" Bowsette whimpered. Mario took Peach's hand in his. A coy grin spread across the Princess's face toward Bowsette.

"Peach…this isa goodbye for now…" Mario said, letting her go. Both her and Bowsette gasped as he turned back around.

"Bowsette…Let'sa go!" He said, holding his hand out to her. Bowsette eagerly took it, with a bright, honest smile. Giving him a nod, they both stood, and made their way towards her kingdom together.

"Grr!" the princess fumed. "He's playing you the fool, Mario! Don't let him trick you. You'll see! He's still Bowser! He'll never change. He's the bad guy!" Peach said, stomping the ground.


End file.
